Don't Hate The Player
by RealLK
Summary: Hendrik hates them. He resents them. He loathes them. Especially his father. Only two people and a dog, can truly make him happy. Unfourtanetly two of them live across the country. With only his faithful dog how long will he last when the terrors they bring bare down on him? How long before he snaps? Modern AU. T Rating may change to M. Pairing revealed later.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Hate the Player**

 **Prolog**

Popularity.

A sought-after and elusive thing that builds confidence and boosts weak egos. It bring people of similar backgrounds together, bounding them through common interests.

But! As with everything in the world there is an ugly side to the glitter coated coin. Along with the positive effects of such a phenomenon, there are downsides. Being in the lime-light changes people, sometimes for the better. Then every once and a while, a bad apple appears.

They recluse from the very people who helped them get there, casting them aside like trash in favor of staying on their high horse. There is no middle ground, no somewhat pompous/nice popular person. Your either one or the other and we both know nice guys always finish last.

These are the reason Hendrik doesn't like popular people. They'll just cast you aside like nothing as soon as you given them everything you have. You put blood, sweat and tears into making them what they are today, thinking they will do the same. But, oh boy! You were wrong.

Hendrik knows all this from personal experience, he helped all of them get to where they were today, he helped them climb up the social ladder. A voluntary pawn in their game of personal image. But what does he get in return?

He get pushed into lockers, spit on, teased, bullied and demeaned. All by the very people he used to call friends. They all walk by him with their heads held high, not even sparing him a glance over.

Hendrik calls them 'they', because their real names died with the friendship _they_ destroyed long ago. He didn't hold it against them of course. No!

He just took the easy way out and blamed himself. Not for doing all the things he did. No, he blamed himself for trusting someone, for thinking that the world had nice people left in it. They were all assholes.

They were all the same, snide, pompous and full of themselves. Shit. They're full of shit. Now how five narcissistic personalities could even be in the same room together, let alone be friends baffled him?! Then again, people were known to bond over a common hate, him.

Hendrik could go on and on for days about how they were all horrible people, but the worst of all of them was _her_. He had crush on her, he really did. He had stupid delusion that someone like him could be with a blond bombshell like her. Well… At least he was right about one thing, it was a stupid delusion.

It started in middle school, but that's a story for another time. For now let's focus on this chapter.

High School.

 **A/N Well there you have it. The teaser for my new story 'Don't Hate the Player.' I will try to upload the first chapter as soon as I can. I just want to let you all know though that my first day of school is Friday. I know it sucks, but I will try to put out two chapters before Monday. NO PROMISES. I am a procrastinator. So if you all could review, favorite and follow that would motivate me to get it done that much faster. Another thing that I want to say is that I'm on the school Hockey team. That means most days I have early release, like Wednesdays. And Weekends will probably to somewhat consumed by that. Sorry!**

 **ALSO! Last thing I promise.**

 **With school starting and me being on the sports team. When I do write chapters I won't have the time to proof read them, most likely. So I am looking for a beta reader. That is all Rainbow out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Hate the Player**

 **High Pedestals in High School**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

High School.

The name for an education center or the name for a detention center? Either way, there both about the same. Especially in the food quality. Yuck! Well… It's not the lady's fault that the Monday 'Mystery Meat', as dubbed by the students, looked like Freddy Cougar tried aborting a baby then served what's left. Normally the sight of such a concoction would send people running, but sadly that's not the worst thing in this horrible school.

If anything it's the horrible school staff. Not the teachers, by all means they do great, and Hendrik is excited to meet them. Though the amount of homework his favorite Jr. High teacher gave him, Mr. Mildew, didn't get him jumping with glee. Doing homework wasn't a problem for Hendrik he has lots of free time, on the account of his laughable social life. But, even some people have their breaking point. Especially 'them', he would love to watch those dim wits do their homework. While two of 'them' are pretty smart, and he did have to give them credit for that, the other three couldn't find their own ass in the dark with a map and a flashlight.

Well, I guess like Nicholas Cage's acting career, you fail enough you'll get to the top. Okay… I confess, National Treasure was pretty good, right? Common you guys agree with me. It's a classi…

 ***Beep! Beep! Beep!***

"Oh, for the love of Thor! Shut it!"

Yelled an auburn haired freshman, his emerald green eyes glazed with sleep as they peek just above his covers to denounce his alarm clock. Without looking he fumbled and felt across his nightstand for his phone, the proprietor of the rude awakening.

He picked up the phone and brought it close to his face trying to make sure it wasn't cracked from the prior alarms that resulted in the wall getting a new friend. Then in perfect Hendrik style, he dumbly pressed the on button with the phone still extremely close to his eyes. He wasn't able to register what he did before the light lit a fire that burned his retinas to their very cores.

An involuntary hiss escaped his dry throat as his eyes slowly and painfully adjusted to the light. Although he still had to squint to see the display, it read '7:30 AM'. Well… Shit. The first day of High School and you miss the bus. Of course.

Slowly he sat up on his queen-sized bed, stretching sore muscles along the way. Yawning loudly he turned to his left to see his brother still sleeping soundly. Okay, brother is only somewhat of an exaggeration. Species doesn't really matter with Toothless being, the dog dummy, German Shepard/Great Dane mix and Hendrik just being human.

Either way, Hendrik's brother is scary. Only slightly smaller than a normal Great Dane, but with all the imposing German Shepard features. It's like looking at Whoopi Goldberg without make-up on! Toothless is a great dog, at least in Hendrik's eyes. There's only one small problem, Toothless knows he's a good dog. The ego boost inflated the dog's already boated ego to the point you could pop it like a zit on a pre-pubescents face. Combined with the fact that he was an excellent negotiator he somehow convinced Hendrik to let him take the other side of the bed. Though his diplomatic prowess is most likely supported by his scary looks.

His little day-dream didn't last long as his father's voice tore him back to reality, along with rocking the house. "Henry! Get down ere' before I give your breakfast to Toothless!"

Fortunately for him, Toothless was still sleeping like a rock, but just to make sure he threw a glace to the steadily breathing lump of fur taking up half of the bed. Thank Thor. He really didn't want to eat breakfast, but letting Toothless would only boost his ego even more. Which is scary considering that it's getting close to the size of the national debt.

Planting his feet on the warm green carpet, he sauntered over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of dark brown worn kakis. Accompanied by a deep green sweatshirt with the remnants of a logo on it. He didn't want to bother with a shirt, 'they'd' probably just rip it off as soon as he stepped foot in school.

Ignoring Toothless's curious whines he thumped down the dark stained stairs to the kitchen. He reached the bottom and looked to the right expecting to see the mountain of a man that is his father, but only saw a plate with a note on it. Figures… Well, guess who's walking to school today?

Hendrik didn't even bother reading the note. He just balled it up with the plastic wrap that was covering the plate, and promptly threw it away. After about five years the notes on the food got old, all of them being some excuse that he was needed at the office.

Well, I guess being the dean of Berks top university has its downsides. Downside; long work hours. Upside; perfect excuse to neglect your only son. Yay!

The horrid smell brought him out of the clouds as his nose wrinkled at the sight and smell of the burnt sausage and eggs. His father really wasn't the best cook, sadly he doesn't seem to notice that his food is as burnt out and overdone as the Transformers franchise. Ignoring the scorched food he noticed he was running low on time and just settled for a granola bar. Stuffing his books into his messenger bag he looked back up the stair and called out his final goodbye.

"Bye Toothless! Be good and don't ruin my K/D ratio on Halo!"

 **A/N Well… That's it! SIKE! Nope! I have another chapter in the works as we speak. Also from now on these chapters will be longer. Probably about 1.5-2.5k words. Also I know that the summary give the impression that this story is full of hate and sorrow and it will be! You just have to wait for it! Now I just want to say here I am not the best at writing depressing stuff. I need to be in the mood of what I'm writing and today I was happy. Like Hendrik. He's happy now, but once he reaches school you'll get what you're waiting for. That's it for now. Remember to fav, follow and review. I will respond to your reviews at the bottom of each chapter once the come in more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Hate the Player**

 **A Pinch of Salt**

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

' _Remember, always take things with a pinch of salt. Things aren't always what they seem.'_

The words of his mentor, Gobber rang through his mind as he stood outside his school, paralyzed with fear or nervousness. Either way it petrified him to the core. He knew walking through those doors would throw away the little human rights he had left. Walking through those doors with a target on his back, and a chip on his shoulder. He's deep in hostile territory with a bunch of red dots all aimed at his forehead, itching to take him out once and for all.

He knew what was coming. The abuse, the yelling, and facing 'them'. Hendrik knew it wouldn't change, it never had and it won't start now. Since middle school he feared to walk through the hallways, even to go to the bathroom. Feared that 'they' would jump him… Worst part was they were incredibly inconsistent, with the three stooges getting detention all the time. So, he never knew when they were coming until he was pushed into a janitor's closet and beat senseless.

The entire summer he hoped that they would've matured at least a little bit, he hoped they would've grown a conscience and stop the torment. But, as with everything in his life, it was going to get worse…

With popularity, the very thing that made them _what_ 'they' were, becoming increasingly important the further they got down the line it only got him beat more often. With the severity of injuries ranging from sprained ankles to the rare broken rib, they were sadistically creative, but one thing that never varied was the whole body bruises.

Despite the lack of intelligence of most of the group, 'she' _smarty_ told them to only hit him in places that would always be covered by clothing. Unfortunately for him this included the pelvis.

Tears pricked at his eyes at the mere thought of what 'they' would do when he walked in the building, but he wouldn't show weakness. Not showing up would only grant 'them' the satisfaction of knowing they had him beat, literally. Mustering all the will power he could gather he strode step after step, anxiousness growing that only could be broken by breaching the premises.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he stepped foot in the hall. The hustle and bustle of students new and old echoed through his ears. People rushed past him like a stampede searching for their lockers and hustling to their homeroom. He wanted to get out of the hallway and to his homeroom quick, as not to be caught in the open by 'them'. Scanning the locker numbers he quickly found his, ' _3_ '. It was one of the first lockers once you enter the doors, just to the left. The locker itself wasn't anything to stare at, just simple red locker with the name of the school's mascot on the front, ' _Hairy Hooligans_ '. The lock was situated near the bottom with the number of said locker on a small metal placard just below it.

Hendrik bit his lip nervously as he fumbled with the lock to get the damn thing to open. Groaning soft he gave up and frustrated searched through his messenger bag for the piece of paper that he wrote the combination number on.

Finally after digging through his entire bag, and of course getting a paper cut, he remembered he stuffed it in his pocket. Quickly he pulled it out and read the number, _'01, 02, 29'_. Oh, right… The combination was his birthday. Of, course! Only Hendrik would forget his own birthday.

Quickly stuffing his books and valuables in his locker he glanced at his schedule to see where he going to get humiliated first.

' _ **P1: PE'**_

' _ **P2: Algebra Honors'**_

' _ **P3: Study Hall '**_

' _ **P4: Science Honors'**_

' _ **P5: World History and Geography Honors'**_

' _ **P6 Homeroom/Lunch'**_

' _ **P7: English Honors'**_

' _ **P8: French Language Arts'**_

PE. Physical Education. The place where you're educated on new places that can be sore and physically tested on how long it takes before you've lost your will to live. Unfortunately for Hendrik he has a head start on both.

A loud bell broke his trance as Hendrik quickly stuffed his bag into his locker and grabbed a mesh bag full of his gym clothes. He knew he would regret going into the locker room to change, but as this point he didn't care. It was the first day of school and he just wanted it to be over. Of course eventually one thing had to go right for him, and it did. He was late for PE but at least the locker room was empty.

Swiftly he stripped down and changed into a green pair of athletic shorts and a loose fitting, black, dry-fit T-shirt. Slipping on his tennis shoes he walked out of the locker room to the basketball court silently thanking Thor that PE was inside this time.

Hendrik walked nervously through the large double doors as the warm, almost humid air clung to his skin. He released the breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw who his PE instructor was. Gobber.

A large, but strong man that had become somewhat of a second father to Hendrik, he was nice, but firm. His unmistakable, thick Scottish accent was something he liked. They had become close when Hendrik picked up a job at his sports shop, 'The Forge'. The shop was famous for its 'Forge' area, where if you were to custom order something, you could see it made right before your very eyes. They didn't sell a large variety of sports gear, almost 99% of their store was Hockey. I guess that just comes with being so far north. It was a tough job, but Hendrik licked it. Actually talking to someone was one of the only things keeping him from doing what the little voices in his head tell him to do.

' _Just do it! The pain makes you feel better doesn't it?'_ Hendrik subconsciously gripped his forearm remembering what was going through his mind yesterday. Fortunately for him, Gobber didn't like idle chit chat and he jumped right to the chase.

"Alight' you miserable bunch of eshman'! Let's just get tis straight new', when you're ere' you listen to me and only me. Is that understood?" Gobber was enthusiastic, but the reply on the other hand was mostly a bunch of sleepy groans and bored mumbles.

"Great! Ice' to knew' you're enthusiastic." Mumbling the last part under his breath he turned back to them and started again. "Lucky for you lot, we on't eve' time for anyting' today. But, as to keep ye educated on what's to ome', after learning how to use a printer, I printed some syllabies or hatever' there called for ye to look over."

Just as he finished the bell rang once more signaling the end of the first period. "Right! That's it for today, I'll see you ll' morrow for a real PE class. Oh, and one more thing. Today's a ort' day, meaning you lot only ave' fifteen minutes to a class. Now get long' with you lot, don't want to be late on your first day."

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

The final bell rang through Hendriks ears like the heavenly singing of angels. It couldn't have come any sooner. He had been sweating bullets the entire day as he could almost feel the three stooges breathing down his neck. Lucky for him his superior intelligence got him in more sophisticated classes ensuring he wasn't with those three until last period. Unfortunately 'she' and one other member of the group had interests beside drinking and women, so they were in his classes the entire day. 'She' was competitive, but that still didn't stop her from glaring at him the entire day, looking at him as nothing more than a waste of space.

While Hendrik didn't disagree with her he really wanted to waste space somewhere else. He sprinted toward the exit with much fervor, he didn't need to look behind him to know who was after him. He was right at the door before a sharp ringing sounded throughout his head. Agonizing pain shot through his head as he hit ground hard. The deafening ringing didn't make things easier.

Hendrik didn't know what happened or where he was, all he knew was that it felt like someone tried to crack his head open with a baseball bat. All he heard was a loud slam through the ringing before...

 **A/N School has started and my upload schedule will be fucked up. That is all.**


End file.
